


Here's My Hand if You'll Take It (I Can Be That Part of You)

by ElasticLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Not season 3 compliant but contains element from the season (like the alpha pack), Rimming, Romance, Scott is the best friend ever, Stiles sucks at being pack mom, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticLove/pseuds/ElasticLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Только уехав в колледж, Стайлз осознает, что влюблен в Дерека. А еще он понимает, что не обладает всеми теми качествами, которые альфа хотел бы видеть в своей паре. Парне. Без разницы. Поэтому он решает измениться, прибегнув к помощи Марты Стюарт. Просто Стайлз не так уж хорош, когда дело доходит до заботы о бетах, готовки или уборки. Но, возможно, ему это и не нужно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's My Hand if You'll Take It (I Can Be That Part of You)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Here's My Hand if You'll Take It (I Can Be That Part of You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/976270) by [Vendelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendelin/pseuds/Vendelin). 



Стайлз не знал, когда именно это произошло. Он даже не знал, _как_ так произошло. Он просто проснулся месяц назад и понял, что влюблен в Дерека Хейла.   
  
Что само по себе казалось абсурдным. Потому что это Дерек.   
  
Потому что Дерек самую малость мудак. Он всегда был мудаком и, наверное, навсегда таковым останется.   
  
Конечно, сейчас их отношения отличались от тех, что были несколько лет назад, когда они только познакомились. Дерек больше не прикладывал его головой об руль, и Стайлз уже не опасался за свою жизнь каждый раз, когда они находились в одной комнате. Наоборот, в последнее время они довольно неплохо общались. Стайлзу даже казалось, что они пришли к некоему взаимному соглашению не глумиться друг над другом из-за несовместимости характеров, поскольку так спасать мир было намного эффективнее.   
  
И только уехав в колледж в паре часов езды от дома, лишившись необходимости постоянно трястись за свою жизнь, Стайлз понял, что без частого общения с Дереком стало как-то… пусто.  
  
О том, что его жизнь в последнее время несколько опустела ввиду отсутствия в ней Дерека, которого он, оказывается, _любил_ , Стайлз понял только в середине мая — и он полностью винил в этом напряженный первый год в колледже.   
  
В ту судьбоносную ночь осознания сего факта Стайлз чуть не заработал себе нервный срыв. Истерика длилась пять часов, и он наотрез отказывался выключать свет, чем его сосед был не очень-то доволен. Впрочем, позже Стайлзу все же удалось взять себя в руки и убедить себя, что это всего лишь такой этап. Возможно, все проходили через этап влюбленности в — говоря объективно — реально горячих оборотней. Меньше чем через месяц Стайлз вернется на лето домой, и он искренне верил, что это все пройдет сразу же, как только они с Дереком вновь встретятся.   
  
У Стайлза все же случился срыв за пятнадцать минут до встречи с Дереком — заметьте, и со всей остальной стаей — и он чуть не развернулся обратно домой.   
  
Когда Стайлз зашел в новый и реально обалденный лофт Дерека, его сердце на мгновение остановилось. Дерек сидел на стуле возле барной стойки на кухне и разговаривал с Айзеком с каким-то непривычно расслабленным выражением на лице. Его плечи не выглядели напряженными, как и его поза в общем, а в глазах уже не было такого холодного инстинкта выживания. Отсутствие необходимости бороться, чтобы прожить хотя бы еще один день, явно пошло ему на пользу. И в тот момент, когда Стайлз угодил в объятия Лидии, Дерек поднял взгляд и кивнул в его сторону. И, возможно, уголки его губ чуточку дернулись вверх.   
  
Не-а. Это не просто этап.   
  


***

  
  
Уже через неделю Стайлз понял, что, несмотря на его собственные чувства, отношение Дерека к нему ничуточки не изменилось. Да, его взгляд стал менее угрожающим, но этому, скорее всего, поспособствовало отсутствие круглосуточного риска для жизни. Они стали больше разговаривать. А, может быть, у них просто находились другие темы для разговора, нежели обсуждение шансов на выживание в следующем году. Например, Дерек спрашивал его о колледже, а Стайлз спрашивал Дерека о книгах, которые тот читал в последнее время. Это было странно, но Дерек, можно сказать, вел себя мило.   
  
Он точно так же закатывал глаза, когда Стайлз начинал трещать без умолку, трепаться о супергероях или еще чем-нибудь, что на тот момент находил увлекательным. И оставался все той же язвой. Но при общении он смотрел Стайлзу прямо в глаза и помнил, о чем Стайлз говорил во время предыдущего их разговора. Невероятно, но он однажды даже рассмеялся на одну из шуток Стайлза, а еще временами случайно прикасался — проходя мимо, клал руку на плечо или поясницу Стайлза.   
  
И это совсем не облегчало ситуацию.   
  
А ситуация была довольно сложная по ряду причин. Дерек – альфа. А Стайлз совсем не отличался робким, сдержанным характером, который альфа, вероятно, ожидал увидеть в своем партнере. Стайлз не помогал в заботе о его бетах (буквально вчера при просмотре фильма он тырил попкорн у Айзека) и не поддерживал каждое его решение (например, по поводу каждого разработанного Дереком плана Стайлз имел свое четкое мнение и никогда его не скрывал). Стайлз не помогал, когда дело касалось готовки или уборки. Обычно он притворялся, что выискивал что-то неимоверно важное на компьютере Дерека, когда требовалась помощь на кухне, и по большей части прятал грязные тарелки за книгами Дерека, когда наставало время мытья посуды.   
  
В целом, Стайлз не был хорошим партнером для альфы.   
  
Он пришел к такому выводу, понаблюдав, как подходили друг другу Эллисон и Скотт, как Эрика и Бойд идеально друг друга дополняли. После трехчасового ночного поиска в Гугле Стайлз понял, что по всем уже указанным причинам он совсем не подходил на роль партнера альфы. И даже немного удивился тому, насколько сильно его покоробил этот факт.   
  
Почти неделю он притворялся больным, избегая общения с Дереком и остальной стаей, пока все же не решил попытаться измениться. Не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы стать тихим и спокойным и во всем поддерживать альфу. И он наверняка сможет научиться заботе о бетах. Черт, он же многие годы заботился об отце, так что это не должно быть настолько сложно.   
  
Так что он разработал план «Как стать подходящей парой для Дерека», благодаря которому тот, возможно, сможет заметить существование Стайлза в _этом плане_ и поймет, как потрясающе им будет вместе. Ну, а если план не сработает, то через пару месяцев Стайлз в любом случае уедет обратно в колледж.   
  


***

  
  
Он начал с просмотра шоу Марты Стюарт. Это не было частью плана, просто однажды, завалившись на диван, именно его он увидел по телевизору. От просмотра внутри стало как-то неспокойно, поскольку у Марты все получалось идеально без какого-либо напряга.   
  
Даже казалось, что она делала все играючи.   
  
На ее сайте он прочел советы о том, как чистить ванную и купать младенцев. И после них сразу же захотелось опустить руки, поскольку он никогда не сможет этому научиться.   
  
В тот день Скотт предложил ему прийти к Дереку и присоединиться к стае за очередным совместным просмотром фильма. Стайлз чувствовал вину за то, что избегал их в последнее время, так что, несмотря на полное отсутствие настроения, все же согласился. Вполне возможно, что сообщение с приглашением от Дерека тоже сыграло в этом определенную роль.   
  
Ему пришлось сидеть на кровати Дерека, поскольку диван уже был занят, и Стайлз чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, словно ему изначально не стоило сюда приходить. Дерек сидел на подлокотнике дивана, отчего Стайлз чувствовал себя еще хуже. В конце концов, это была кровать Дерека, вот _он_ и должен был на ней сидеть!   
  
Но Стайлз обещал себе попробовать. Он немного понаблюдал за остальными, решив, что не стоит предлагать им расчесать волосы или помассировать спину. А затем его взгляд упал на пустые стаканы, и он тут же вспомнил один из советов Марты: хорошая хозяйка должна следить за тем, чтобы у гостей было вдоволь угощения и напитков.   
  
— Кому-нибудь принести еще попить? — услышал он свой собственный голос, и, судя по тому, как вытаращились на него все остальные, будет гораздо сложнее, чем он думал.   
  
— Да, да, конечно! — прервал всеобщее молчание Скотт и протянул ему свой стакан. Это стало своего рода спусковым крючком, поскольку уже в следующий момент на него, словно на официанта, посыпались заказы.   
Когда он выжидающе посмотрел на Дерека, тот просто слегка покачал головой и вернул все свое внимание тому, что творилось на экране.   
  
Ну и ладно.  
  
Стоя на кухне, Стайлз осознал, что недооценивал умственные способности официантов и официанток, поскольку сам он едва мог вспомнить, что они все хотели, а ведь нужно было запомнить всего лишь три вида лимонада. Он был на девяносто процентов уверен, что Айзек хотел Колу, смешанную с Фантой (фу, какая гадость), и что Скотт просил Спрайт. Было бы полнейшим идиотизмом возвращаться и переспрашивать у всех пятерых, потому что их там всего было пятеро, так что он всеми силами постарался вспомнить сам и пошел обратно, лишь наполовину уверенный в том, что он все сделал правильно.   
  
Не сделал.   
  
Как оказалось, никто не хотел этого странного микса из Колы и Фанты, и Стайлз понятия не имел, где был его мозг, потому что серьезно, кто вообще в здравом уме мог попросить что-то подобное?! В результате получилось так, что он принес только один правильный напиток и тот он по ошибке вместо Скотта отдал Эллисон.   
  
— А по-моему очень даже неплохо, — сказал Скотт и сделал глоток, явно всеми силами стараясь не скривиться от вкуса странного коктейля.   
  
— Да, это было мило с твоей стороны, — улыбнулась Эллисон, и Стайлз почувствовал себя лучше, совсем ненадолго, пока не услышал слова Эрики:   
  
— Она так говорит только потому, что получила то, чего хотела, — и после этой фразы они все вновь начали увлеченно обсуждать ситуацию.   
  
Он почувствовал себя еще глупее, принимая все слишком близко к сердцу. Ощущая какую-то странную тяжесть внутри, Стайлз кинул взгляд в сторону двери, думая, как бы побыстрее отсюда смыться. Он в любом случае практически не смотрел фильм.   
  
— Так сходите и сами возьмите то, что вам нужно, — совершенно неожиданно рыкнул Дерек, и все разом заткнулись.   
  
Возможно, кому-то от этого стало бы легче, но точно не Стайлзу. Ему стало только хуже, как будто он крупно накосячил и теперь нуждался в помощи Дерека, чтобы прикрыть его ошибки.   
  
— Я поеду домой, — пробубнил он, неловко махнув в сторону двери, и поспешил уйти, даже забыв прихватить свою толстовку. И сколько бы он ни пытался убедить себя, что это были всего лишь напитки, а не что-то действительно важное, легче не становилось.   
  
По возвращении домой его ждало сообщение от Скотта.   
  
**> Чувак, почему ты ушел?**  
  
Стайлз тяжело вздохнул. Естественно, по его спешному уходу все могли заподозрить, что его что-то беспокоит, но он пока совсем не хотел это обсуждать, особенно со Скоттом. Тот, скорее всего, проявит куда больше поддержки и понимания, чем Стайлзу того нужно.   
  
**< Голова разболелась. Прости, потусуемся вместе в другой раз.**   
  
Стайлз чувствовал себя несчастным. И от этого только больше злился на самого себя. Как будто он допустил громадную ошибку, а не просто не смог запомнить заказы на напитки и полностью их перепутал. Возможно, в другой раз получится лучше.   
  
Ложась спать час спустя, Стайлз уже чувствовал себя чуточку лучше. Ему удалось уговорить себя видеть в этой ситуации возможность для совершенствования, а не полнейший провал.   
  


***

  
  
Уже через два дня Стайлза вновь пригласили на вечер кино. Сначала он немного побаивался, но потом решил, что это великолепный шанс исправить предыдущую неудачу.   
  
К его приходу диван в очередной раз оказался полностью занят, так что Стайлз, немного помешкав, вновь аккуратно присел на краешек хейловской кровати. Он не решался устроиться с большим комфортом и не знал, насколько сильны эти новые дружественные отношения между ними. А еще Дерек улыбнулся, когда Стайлз вошел в лофт, и это было странно.   
  
И он выглядел так, что его хотелось съесть. До сего момента Стайлз даже не подозревал, что на него могла так подействовать темно-серая хенли, обтягивающая торс Дерека во всех нужных местах. Это сильно отвлекало, и на этот раз Стайлз вновь не мог сосредоточиться на фильме. Хотя он смотрел «Мстителей» раз сто, так что вполне мог вникнуть в сюжет, не уделяя особого внимания экрану.   
  
Он шикнул на стаю, когда Халк избивал Локи, чтобы лучше слышать забавные звуки, что Локи издавал, лежа на полу. И немного удивился, когда Дерек рассмеялся вместе с остальными.   
  
Нет, он удивился очень сильно, потому что пару минут просто не мог отвести от Дерека изумленный взгляд. Дерек приподнял бровь, словно ожидал услышать от него какой-нибудь комментарий. Стайлз подумать не мог, что Дереку понравится подобный юмор.   
  
Стайлз ничего не сказал: он был слишком занят, пытаясь удержать свои чувства в узде. Его пугало то, что происходило в его груди, или в голове, или где там еще в его теле размещалась влюбленность в глупого оборотня.   
  
— Добавки? — вновь спросил он, когда стаканы у всех оказались пустыми, но они посмотрели на него с еще большим удивлением, как будто в прошлый раз в его тело просто временно вселился кто-то другой.  
  
Скотт нахмурился, молча спрашивая, что случилось, но Стайлз сделал вид, что не заметил. Вместо этого он всеми силами постарался запомнить, кто и что хотел, и снова исчез на кухне. Там было лучше, потому как, сидя на кровати Дерека, он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, словно какой-то плюшевый зверек. Уже очень давно Стайлз не чувствовал себя лишним среди них. Наверное, потому что он внезапно начал уделять им очень много внимания, особенно Дереку.  
  
Стайлз поздравил себя с тем, что на этот раз справился с задачей лучше. По крайней мере, никто не пожаловался на неправильные напитки.   
  
Он снова ушел до окончания фильма, поскольку Скотт и Эллисон начали целоваться на диване, равно как Бойд и Эрика, а Айзек и Дерек принялись увлеченно обсуждать что-то сверхъестественное, что Айзек, по его мнению, увидел вчера на кладбище.   
  
Когда он вернулся домой и проверил свой телефон, то обнаружил новое сообщение от Скотта.   
  
**> Ты в порядке?**  
  
Стайлз даже не знал, как на это ответить. _«Нет, я очень сильно не в порядке. Я влюблен в придурочного альфу, которого мы с тобой возненавидели с самой первой встречи»_. Он решил вообще ничего не отвечать. Завтра Скотт в любом случае спросит еще раз, так что у него есть достаточно времени, чтобы придумать подходящий ответ.  
  


***

  
  
К тому моменту, когда на следующий день Скотт неожиданно появился на пороге его дома, Стайлз так и не придумал подходящего ответа.   
  
— Чувак, что происходит? — спросил он, следуя за Стайлзом в его комнату.   
  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, — попытался отбрехаться Стайлз, но прозвучало это как ложь даже без учащенного сердцебиения, которое Скотт без сомнений услышал.   
  
— Ты в последнее время ведешь себя очень странно, — Скотту удалось занять рабочее кресло раньше Стайлза. Черт, он ведь надеялся раскручиваться на нем, чтобы избегать зрительного контакта.   
  
— Я всегда веду себя странно.   
  
По подозрению Стайлза, тому взгляду, которым его одарил Скотт, тот научился у Дерека. Или, может быть, у самого Стайлза. Назывался он: «Ты-меня-уже-задолбал-этой-херней».   
  
— Я в последнее время очень много думал, — наконец, признал Стайлз. — Я решил стать лучше.   
  
— Лучше в чем? — немедленно спросил Скотт.   
  
И естественно, ему просто нужно было задать именно тот вопрос, на который Стайлз совершенно не хотел отвечать. «Лучшей парой для Дерека». Нет, это явно не подходящий ответ.   
  
— Просто… лучше. Ну знаешь, в общем.   
  
— Ты ведь скажешь мне, если что-то случится, правда? — после небольшой заминки поинтересовался Скотт. — Я хочу знать.  
  
— Да тут ничего такого. Это просто новогоднее обещание.   
  
— Сейчас июнь.  
  
— Слушай, обещаю, что расскажу тебе все, но позже, — вздохнул Стайлз. Скотт в любом случае всегда знает, когда ему врут.   
  
— Хорошо, — Скотт внимательно всмотрелся в него, будто пытаясь что-то определить, а затем улыбнулся. — Хочешь поиграть в лакросс?   
  


***

  
  
На следующей неделе вся стая отправилась выслеживать неведомую хрень, которую Айзек видел на кладбище. А Стайлз остался без дела и наедине с мучительным чувством, что способность правильно запомнить заказы стаи на напитки не делает его подходящей парой для альфы.   
  
И вполне возможно, что он потратил часа полтора на сайте Марты Стюарт в поисках всяких советов по уборке. А затем он отправился в лофт, предварительно закупив в магазине всякие чистящие средства, и вошел в квартиру с помощью ключа, спрятанного за неплотно подогнанным кирпичом на случай чрезвычайных ситуаций. По правде говоря, этот ключ чаще доставали, когда кому-то срочно нужно было попасть в ванную. Странно было видеть лофт абсолютно пустым. Он казался слишком большим для одного человека, и Стайлз невольно задался вопросом, каково здесь было Дереку в полнейшем одиночестве. Хотя Дерек наверняка любил одиночество больше, чем Стайлз.   
  
Он понес пакеты на кухню, и шуршание полиэтилена наполнило собой тишину. Стайлз в некотором роде гордился собой, поскольку ему удалось найти чистящее средство, не воняющее так, будто оно обязательно разъест пальцы. Ну знаете, на всякий случай, чтобы полиции не пришлось использовать для опознания стоматологическую карту, если они вдруг найдут его тело в лесу.   
  
Стайлз никогда не любил уборку. Честно говоря, чтобы поддерживать видимость чистоты, он просто распихивал все вещи по шкафам и ящикам до тех пор, пока они вообще туда влезали, и иногда пылесосил, когда пол казался слишком уж грязным. Но он был уверен, что паре альфы следовало идеально справляться с поддержанием чистоты в квартире.   
  
По крайней мере, это казалось более легкой задачей, чем подача напитков. Вряд ли уборка могла пройти как-то не так. Хоть Стайлз и знал, что даже мысли об этом могли привести к тому, что что-нибудь обязательно случится, уже спустя пять часов он с удивлением обнаружил, что стоит посреди безупречного лофта, окруженный запахом чистоты.   
  
Он отнес чистящие принадлежности обратно в машину, вернулся в лофт и, усевшись на диван, принялся ждать возвращения стаи. Стайлз надеялся, что придут не все. Потому что если придут все и обнаружат, что Стайлз убрался _у Дерека_ в квартире, тогда не только Скотт заподозрит, что что-то с ним не так.   
  
Да уж, вероятно, это изначально была очень, очень плохая идея.   
  
Ой, да ладно, это место, черт бы его побрал, натуральным образом сияло, так что вряд ли у Дерека найдется повод для недовольства.   
  
Спустя еще три часа Стайлз услышал звук голосов на лестничной площадке. Именно тогда он почувствовал, как живот скрутило в нечто, для чего даже у бойскаутов не найдется названия, и ему очень сильно захотелось блевануть. Стайлз пожалел, что не уехал раньше.   
  
— Матерь божья, что это за запах? — Стайлз услышал голос Эрики еще до того, как тяжелая дверь отъехала в сторону.   
  
Наверное, Стайлз кусал даже не ногти, а сразу пальцы. И вполне возможно, что он выглядел супер-виновато. С одной стороны, вся стая была слишком занята, принюхиваясь, чтобы вообще его заметить, и это было хорошо. С другой стороны, вся стая была слишком занята, принюхиваясь, чтобы вообще его заметить, и это было очень плохо.   
  
— Что тут произошло? — поинтересовался Скотт, заметив, наконец, сидящего на диване Стайлза.   
  
— Я… эм, убирался? — несколько неуверенно сказал Стайлз и почесал затылок.   
  
— Воняет кошачьей мочой, — Эрика издала рвотный звук.   
  
— Что? — Стайлз тоже принюхался, но не смог уловить ничего, кроме запаха моющего средства. Для него пахло _чистотой_.   
  
— Чувак, но это действительно так, — скривился Скотт. Стайлз мельком глянул на Дерека: тот хмурился и, казалось, старался дышать через рот. У него внутри что-то оборвалось, Стайлз тихо охнул, и Скотт тут же переменился в лице. — Хотя у меня такое ощущение, что это место никогда еще не выглядело настолько чистым!   
  
Айзек кивнул, но создалось впечатление, что он попытался сдержать рвотный порыв.   
  
Нестерпимо хотелось вернуться домой и навсегда забыть то, что сегодня произошло. Возможно, стоило все же придерживаться той идеи с напитками во время киношных вечеров. У Стайлза комок встал в горле, и появилось желание врезать себе по лицу, когда Дерек подошел к окнам и открыл все, до которых только смог дотянуться, а затем исчез в других комнатах, вероятно для того, чтобы сделать то же самое.   
  
Когда пыль и листья с деревьев снаружи начали залетать в открытые окна, Стайлз просто ушел.   
  
И он не планировал возвращаться. Можно тусоваться со Скоттом где-нибудь еще помимо лофта Дерека и не обязательно делать это со всей остальной стаей. Они поступали так и раньше, когда Скотт еще не дал согласие стать частью стаи Дерека. Тогда они оба еще считали Дерека мудаком.   
  
Хотя Стайлз не мог назвать Дерека мудаком за то, что тот не хотел жить в квартире, провонявшей кошачьей мочой. Конечно, хотелось бы это сделать, поскольку так было бы намного проще, чем чувствовать, что он вновь облажался, но Стайлз на самом деле не мог.   
  
Когда он вернулся домой и проверил телефон, от Скотта не было никаких сообщений, в связи с чем Стайлз испытал некоторое облегчение. Хотя с другой стороны, он сомневался, что Скотт до сих пор не понял, что происходит. Скотт был не таким уж дураком.   
  
К моменту возвращения отца со смены Стайлз все так же хандрил на диване в гостиной.   
  
— Что? — спросил Стайлз под очень долгим и молчаливым взглядом отца.   
  
— Просто немного неожиданно застать тебя дома. Тем более одного.   
  
— Я все время дома. — Так и было. По крайней мере, один раз в день.   
  
— Спишь, — заметил папа.   
  
— Это тоже считается!   
  
— Не хочешь рассказать мне, что случилось?  
  
Стайлзу если чего-то и хотелось, так это похоронить себя под диванными подушками.  
  
— Нет, не очень.   
  
— Если тебе нужно о чем-то поговорить, то я всегда тебя выслушаю.   
  
— Я знаю. Спасибо, пап.  
  
Ну да ладно. У Стайлза был потрясающий отец, с которым можно провести время, пока рушатся его отношения со всеми остальными.   
  


***

  
  
Он всеми силами старался держаться подальше от стаи, и Скотт не задавал никаких вопросов. Неожиданно получив сообщение от самого Дерека, в котором он приглашал его и всех остальных к себе в лофт (Стайлз подозревал, что это просто Эрика добралась до телефона альфы), он сделал вид, что не заметил. Вместо этого он позвонил Лидии и пригласил ее в кино.   
  
Она помогала ему отвлечься от всей этой «я стараюсь быть хорошим партнером» ситуации. Стайлз как мог старался говорить о самой Лидии, потому что так ему было легче, но он был практически уверен: она уже догадалась, что что-то происходит. Хотя Лидия ни о чем не спрашивала. Скорее всего, она прекрасно знала, что Стайлз сам все расскажет, если захочет.   
  
В походе в кино был один очень плохой момент. Если кто-то, кого ты знаешь, соберется пойти туда же, вы обязательно столкнетесь. Так вот: Стайлз стоял с попкорном и лимонадом в руках и ждал возвращения Лидии из уборной, когда из-за угла показался Дерек.   
  
Стайлз даже не попытался спрятаться за столб или мусорный бак. Он просто стоял на месте и мысленно отсчитывал секунды до того момента, пока Дерек его не заметит. Потребовалось девять секунд.   
  
Стайлз неловко кивнул в знак приветствия и отвернулся в сторону уборных в надежде, что увидит приближение Лидии. Не увидел. Когда же он вновь повернулся в сторону Дерека, тот уже стоял прямо перед ним. Оборотни.   
  
— Ох, привет, — поздоровался Стайлз.   
  
— Привет, — ответил Дерек и, казалось, он на мгновение растерялся, будто бы подбирая слова.  
  
Боже, Стайлз ведь дал ему великолепную возможность вообще избежать этого разговора! Этим Дерек избавил бы их обоих от возможных трудностей.   
  
— Ты сменил номер? — спросил Дерек, и его голос прозвучал еще более неловко, чем во время их последнего разговора. Скорее всего, это потому, что из-за Стайлза его дом провонял кошачьей мочой.   
  
— Нет? — Стайлз нахмурился.   
  
— Потому что я скидывал тебе сообщение по поводу сегодняшнего вечера.   
  
— Ах, да. Да, я видел.   
  
— Ты не ответил.   
  
— Прости, я просто подумал, что Эрика сделала с твоего телефона общую рассылку. Ну, знаешь, что оно не было предназначено конкретно мне, — пожал плечами Стайлз.   
  
— Так и было, — сказал Дерек. Стайлз мысленно скривился и, видимо, это так четко отразилось на его лице, что тот быстро добавил: — В смысле, рассылку делала Эрика. Но сообщение было не от нее. То есть она его написала, но это я ее об этом попросил. Оно и тебе тоже предназначалось.   
  
— Вот как.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Тогда прости, что не ответил. У… у меня были другие планы.   
  
Дерек состроил мину, как бы говоря: «Я так и понял».   
  
— Я думал, что вы устроите вечер кино.   
  
— Мы решили не сидеть дома, а пойти в кинотеатр.   
  
— Понятно.  
  
— По поводу прошлой недели, — начал Дерек, но Стайлз не собирался это обсуждать, когда вся остальная стая, скорее всего, находилась в зоне слышимости.   
  
— Просто забудь, ладно? И прости, подобное больше не повторится.  
  
Стайлз поспешил прочь, решая поискать Лидию возле дверей уборной, а не ждать прямо тут. Дерек даже не пытался его остановить.   
  
Стайлз испытал облегчение, когда Лидия ни о чем не спросила, обнаружив его возле дверей женского туалета, а еще большее облегчение он испытал, когда выяснилось, что они с Дереком и остальной стаей идут на разные фильмы. Вряд ли он смог бы это вынести.   
  


***

  
  
Сообщение от Дерека пришло тогда, когда он уже практически лег спать.   
  
**> Я просто хотел сказать тебе спасибо. За прошлую неделю. **  
  
К собственному удивлению Стайлза, это его немного разозлило.   
  
**< Из-за меня твоя квартира провоняла кошачьей мочой.   
> Я же понимаю, что ты не специально.   
< Не специально.   
> Тогда, спасибо тебе.   
< Из-за меня твоя квартира провоняла кошачьей мочой.  
**  
Стайлз просто обязан был написать это снова, поскольку казалось, что Дерек пропустил одну очень важную часть уравнения.   
  
**> От этого не так уж трудно было избавиться.   
< И как долго тебе пришлось держать открытыми все окна?   
> Два дня.   
> Но все равно было чисто как никогда.**   
  
Стайлз фыркнул и отложил телефон в сторону, однако расслабиться и уснуть не получилось, потому что его не оставляло ощущение какой-то неясной вибрации в груди. Как будто крошечные ножки отплясывали на поверхности его сердца. Наверное, просто перепил лимонада. Точно, передозировка сахара.   
  
Вместо этого он вновь взял в руки телефон и настрочил сообщение Дереку.   
  
**< В следующий раз не буду использовать средства с кошачьей мочой.   
> Буду признателен. Хотя я и сам в состоянии убраться у себя в квартире. **  
  
Стайлз скривился. Очень хотелось написать Дереку: «Думаю, что тебе реально стоит пересмотреть свое заявление», поскольку Стайлз прекрасно помнил толстенный слой пыли под его кроватью. И что его окна плохо справлялись со своей оконной работой, потому что до уборки он едва мог в них что-то разглядеть. Но Стайлз пытался быть хорошим, поэтому решил не огрызаться.   
  
**< Как пожелаешь.  
> Ну конечно. Уверен, что мне не нужно записать тебя к врачу?**  
  
Стайлз знал, что Дерек просто оставался Дереком. Язвительным, раздражающим Дереком, который никогда не велся на манеру Стайлза пререкаться с людьми. Но все равно было обидно. Слова Дерека никогда еще так не ранили, наверное, потому что он никогда не выводил их на такой уровень (в отличие от самого Стайлза), но сейчас, казалось, Дерек ясно дал понять, насколько хорошо Стайлз справлялся со всей этой… затеей, поселившейся в его голове.   
  
Он решил не отвечать. Стайлз просто не знал, как ответить. Сейчас у Дерека было преимущество над ним, поскольку Стайлз старался быть более привлекательным, а Дерек… просто был Дереком. Сейчас ему было бы очень просто причинить Стайлзу боль — специально или нет.   
  
Он практически уснул, когда пришло еще одно сообщение от Дерека.   
  
**> Я вообще-то не так уж дружен с уборкой, но ты не должен об этом беспокоиться.**   
  
Стайлз отбросил телефон в сторону и с головой накрылся одеялом. Ему казалось, что он вот-вот расплачется — ком встал поперек горла, в глазах защипало, а в груди стало так тесно, что захотелось со всей силы отпинать матрас. Потому что да, вот так вот легко Дерек смог разрушить его иллюзии. _Ты не должен об этом беспокоиться._ Что означало, что Дерек не хотел, чтобы это стало заботой Стайлза.   
  


***

  
  
Когда его вновь пригласили на очередное собрание, Стайлз не смог отказаться, потому что было совершенно ясно, что на этот раз сообщение писал сам Дерек. В том, чтобы быть единственным человеком в стае оборотней (не считая Эллисон – она была охотницей, так что могла в любой момент надрать всем задницу) был один неприятный нюанс: ты вряд ли мог чем-то сильно помочь, если конечно, дело не касалось исследований.   
  
Особенно теперь, когда обещал себе стать лучше. Он собирался придерживаться этого всю оставшуюся часть лета, просто чтобы самому посмотреть, нравится ли ему эта «новая» модель его поведения больше, чем то, как он ведет себя обычно. Стайлз и раньше-то не был очень уж счастливым человеком, так что он для себя решил, что попытка — не пытка. Конечно же, он надеялся, что Дерек изменит свое мнение, но существовала вероятность, что весь план придется продлить и на следующее лето. Чтобы дать Дереку время привыкнуть.   
  
Временами бывало очень скучно слушать, как кто-то разрабатывает планы, которые в любом случае никогда не сработают, и Стайлз знал об этом не понаслышке. И раз уж Стайлз оставил подобные дела Дереку, он решил что-нибудь испечь. Это еще одно качество, которое, по его мнению, Дерек был бы рад видеть в своей паре. В своем парне. Неважно. Незадолго до встречи он скинул рецепт Эллисон, и та была столь любезна, что купила по дороге все нужные продукты. И когда она немного опоздала, Дерек даже не поинтересовался, почему она явилась с пакетами из магазина.   
  
Когда все остальные принялись за обсуждение того, как и когда они будут отслеживать ту хрень с кладбища в следующий раз, Стайлз решил испечь пирог по новому рецепту, найденному им на одном из кулинарных сайтов. Однако даже для пирога рецепт был довольно здоровым, поскольку хоть основная часть стаи и состояла из оборотней, о высоком содержании холестерина все же стоило побеспокоиться.   
  
Сбежав на кухню, Стайлз испытал некоторое облегчение. Здесь ему не приходилось испытывать на себе пристальные взгляды Дерека, как будто тот ожидал, что Стайлз в любую минуту что-нибудь сморозит. Он же старался!   
  
Стайлз порылся в полиэтиленовых пакетах, сортируя ингредиенты на столе, и нашел на самом дне цветастый фартук.   
  
Он был достаточно сообразительным и понимал, что на кухне Дерека вряд ли найдутся какие-либо приспособления для выпечки. Эллисон определенно была достаточно сообразительной и решила купить фартук. Хотя Стайлз считал, что способен обойтись без него и что-нибудь испечь, не устроив при этом жуткий беспорядок. Так что он намеревался оставить эту вещь в пакете, надеясь, что сможет утянуть Дерека в игру «правда или вызов» и заставить его надеть этот цветастый фартук. И если Стайлзу очень повезет, Дерек будет при этом голый.   
  
Вот только когда он начал смешивать все ингредиенты, появилась мысль, что, возможно, Эллисон купила этот фартук совсем не для того, чтобы он выглядел идиотом, потому что на его рубашке то и дело появлялись следы от муки или шоколада. Еще примерно пятнадцать минут он смешивал ингредиенты и тихо чертыхался, но все же сдался и надел этот фартук. Он на три тысячи процентов был уверен, что выглядит глупо.   
  
Хотя все остальные слишком увлеклись обсуждением, чтобы проведать его на кухне, и это было хорошо. Потому что они бы смеялись. Очень сильно.   
  
Пирог пекся в духовке, и когда Стайлз услышал уже знакомые слова Эрики: «Что это за запах?», он чуть не застонал. Вместо этого он тихо — а, может быть, и не очень, учитывая слух оборотней — приложился лбом о кухонный шкафчик. Возможно, один из ингредиентов снова вонял кошачьей мочой или еще чем-нибудь, отчего оборотни хотели сбежать из страны.   
  
— Что на этот раз, собачьи какашки? — Стайлз надеялся, что его голос прозвучал не слишком разочарованно. Черт, это же просто пирог. Его можно просто выкинуть. Это не хуже, чем проветривание квартиры от запаха моющих средств, как в прошлый раз.   
  
— Нет, пахнет действительно вкусно, — раздался голос Дерека прямо позади него. Стайлз не смог сдержаться и подпрыгнул от неожиданности.   
  
— Боже мой, — прошептал он и повернулся лицом к Дереку, прислонившись к кухонной стойке, чтобы дрожь в ногах не была столь заметной. И Стайлз не мог сказать точно, отчего она появилась. То ли оттого, что Дерек удивил — напугал — его, то ли оттого, что Дерек стоял на расстоянии всего лишь в пару футов.   
  
Хотя Дерек тут же спешно отступил, когда Стайлз попытался положить руку на стойку и случайно свалил на пол пакет с мукой. В результате получилось очень маленькое и, слава богу, неопасное подобие атомного гриба.   
  
Некоторое время Стайлз тупо разглядывал творение своих рук, и до него не сразу дошло, что вообще случилось. Пол кухни Дерека покрылся слоем муки, равно как его ботинки и джинсы. Если бы на месте Дерека был Скотт, Стайлз сейчас упал бы на колени и заорал на Вселенную, за что она его так ненавидит. А потом они со Скоттом вместе бы посмеялись. Он украдкой кинул взгляд на Дерека, и тот, похоже, до сих пор пребывал в шоке.   
  
— Прости, — тихо пробубнил он, когда Дерек фыркнул. От раздражения, наверное.   
  
— Это… — Дерек попытался что-то сказать, но Стайлз его перебил.   
  
— Это вышло случайно. Я сейчас все уберу.   
  
— Не беспокойся.   
  
— Нет, это место выглядит так, будто кто-то с реальными проблемами с перхотью получил здесь пулю в голову, и все из-за меня. Я уберу.   
  
— Да все в порядке, — Дерек, казалось, замялся на мгновение. — Последняя твоя уборка закончилась не очень хорошо.   
  
Стайлзу очень сосредоточенно выключил духовку и кивнул. Ему потребовалось время, чтобы осмелиться прочистить горло и заговорить без ощущения, что его голос вот-вот сорвется.  
  
— А, ну да. Тогда я… — он указал большим пальцем себе за плечо, куда-то в направлении двери. — Думаю, что пирог готов. Так что приятного аппетита.   
  
Он проскользнул мимо Дерека, надеясь, что остальные будут слишком заняты хоть чем-нибудь, чтобы заметить, что его сердце того и гляди пробьет грудную клетку.   
  
Дерек остановил его, положив руку на плечо, и Стайлз позволил себе маленькую глупую надежду, но потом он обернулся, и Дерек указал на его торс:  
— Ты не снял фартук.   
  
Стайлз на мгновение опустил взгляд, приметив тот факт, что вещь, на самом деле, довольно красивая: светло-голубого цвета, с похожими на сакуру мелкими розовыми цветочками на коричневых ветвях. И точно, он собирался уйти, а Дерек всего лишь хотел, чтобы он снял перед этим фартук.   
  
Руки предательски задрожали, когда Стайлз попытался развязать узел, и он сдался спустя несколько неудачных попыток, чувствуя себя маленьким мальчиком, который наконец-то получил возможность поиграть в игру с крутыми ребятами и тут же облажался.   
  
Когда Дерек сделал шаг к нему с явным намерением помочь, Стайлз просто стянул фартук через голову и сбежал. Буквально. Да, все, несомненно, поймут, что что-то не так, но Стайлз плевать на это хотел, поскольку казалось, что он вот-вот разрыдается, и он ни за что не стал бы делать это при них.   
  


***

  
  
Некоторое время спустя Стайлз проверил свой телефон и обнаружил, по крайней мере, двадцать сообщений от Скотта. Он запер входную дверь и все окна, обезопасив свой дом от оборотней настолько, насколько это вообще возможно без рябинового пепла.   
  
Стайлз неохотно начал читать сообщения.   
  
**> Какого черта происходит?  
> Стайлз!  
> Ответь мне  
> Ты влюблен в Дерека?  
> Ответь!  
> СТАЙЛЗ  
> Ты поэтому ведешь себя так странно?  
> Но это не причина вести себя так странно  
> Дерек спросил, что с тобой происходит, а я не знаю, что ему ответить  
> Ты под кайфом?  
> Ты влюблен в Дерека  
> Охренеть  
> СТАЙЛЗ  
**  
  
Содержание остальных сообщений мало чем отличалось от этих. В последнем Скотт попросил позвонить ему, а иначе он пойдет и поговорит об этом с отцом Стайлза. И если, как казалось Стайлзу, его отец не воспротивится его симпатии к парню, то ему вряд ли понравится новость, что этот парень – Дерек. Папа в свое время надел на него наручники и _допрашивал_.   
  
В итоге он все же позвонил Скотту, и тот ответил буквально после пары гудков.   
  
— Чувак! — раздался вопль из динамика.   
  
— Прекрати, — спокойно осадил его Стайлз. — Я звоню для того, чтобы ты не вздумал разговаривать с моим отцом. У меня нет никакого желания это обсуждать.   
  
На линии воцарилась долгая тишина, и только после Скотт предложил:  
— Тогда, может быть, у тебя есть желание поесть мороженое и поиграть в монополию?   
  
Стайлз медлил с ответом.  
  
— Джеймс Бонд? Коллекционное издание? — продолжил соблазнять его Скотт, не дождавшись ответа.   
  
— Но ты ведь не собирался открывать эту Монополию, — выпучил глаза Стайлз. — Хотел сохранить ее. Это ведь коллекционное издание, — выдохнул он.   
  
— Чувак, ты важнее моих внуков.  
  
Стайлз никогда не признается, что он, возможно, немного прослезился. Это даже не было такой уж жертвой.   
  
— У тебя нет внуков!  
  
— Это детали, — беззаботно отозвался Скотт. — Тебе с шоколадным топпингом или посыпкой?   
  
— Только если это будет радужная посыпка, — пробурчал Стайлз, хотя он совсем не злился на Скотта.   
  
— Не вопрос.   
  
Через тридцать минут Скотт уже сидел на полу в гостиной Стайлза, а между ними стояла огромная миска с мороженым. И две ложки. Как в старые добрые времена.  
  
— Так вся эта… «попытаться стать лучше» задумка для того, чтобы понравиться Дереку?   
  
— А давай не будем это обсуждать? — попросил Стайлз, перекатывая игральные кости в ладони.  
  
— Я действительно думаю, что тебе не стоит меняться… — после некоторых раздумий начал Скотт, но Стайлз его прервал.   
  
— _Пожалуйста_.  
  
— Ну, ладно, — Скотт пожал плечами. — Твой ход.  
  
Скотт ушел в три ночи, и к тому моменту желудок Стайлза болел от переедания мороженого, зато от клубка раздражения в груди не осталось и следа. Примерно в полночь он сорвался и рассказал Скотту обо всем, что происходит. Какое-то время Скотт смотрел на него, как на сумасшедшего, а затем покачал головой. Возможно, он был прав, когда сказал Стайлзу, что лучше быть без Дерека, но оставаться собой, нежели наоборот. Хотя Скотту легко было говорить, не он же вечно одинок.   
  
— Я вправду не думаю, что тебе все это нужно, — уже уходя заметил Скотт и неловко пожал плечами. — Знаешь, просто будь собой. Думаю, так будет гораздо лучше.   
  
— Не рассказывай никому.  
  
— Ты и так знаешь, что я этого не сделаю. Ты мой лучший друг. Если ты так хочешь, то я даже Эллисон не расскажу.   
  
— Спасибо.  
  
А затем Скотт улыбнулся, да так, что Стайлзу захотелось врезать ему по лицу, потому что никто не должен выглядеть настолько очаровательно, когда улыбается.   
  
— Знаешь, ты должен рассказывать мне немного раньше, когда в твоей голове рождаются такие плохие идеи.   
  
— Заткнись, — закатил глаза Стайлз. — Ненавижу тебя.  
  
Скотт просто рассмеялся. Наверное, потому, что последние полчаса Стайлз рассказывал Скотту о своей к нему безграничной любви.   
  
Вернувшись в свою комнату, он нашел лежащий на кровати телефон. Все то время, что он пробыл со Скоттом, телефон был тут, и к великому удивлению Стайлза, он этого даже не заметил. Он ведь всегда и везде носил его с собой. Он на чистом автомате проверил его и обнаружил два сообщения от Дерека. Долгое время Стайлз не решался открыть их, но потом пошел против воли рассудка и прочел:   
  
**> Ты забыл свои вещи. Завезти тебе их, или заберешь, когда придешь в следующий раз?**   
  
Второе сообщение пришло примерно через два часа после первого.   
  
**> Не нужно было уходить.**  
  
Стайлз не мог для себя решить, смеяться ему или плакать. А вот раздражение тут же вернулось. Вашу мать.   
  
И что, по мнению Дерека, он должен был делать? Сидеть на диване вместе с остальными и чувствовать себя идиотом, пока сам Дерек убирал бы весь тот срач? Нестерпимо захотелось настрочить одно из тех длиннющих сообщений, которые вначале кажутся очень правильными и о которых обязательно жалеешь на следующий день. Вероятно, завтра он будет благодарен себе за то, что отослал короткое:   
  
**< Просто выкинь их. **  
  


***

  
  
После этого Стайлз вообще стал избегать встреч стаи. Получая сообщения, он тут же их удалял, и Скотт никогда не спрашивал, почему он не приходит. И пока перед ним не встала необходимость встретиться с Дереком лицом к лицу, плевать он хотел, что для всех все может быть слишком очевидно.   
  
Это длилось практически до конца лета, но однажды ему позвонил Скотт и рассказал, что в город с визитом приедет другая стая. Слава богу, цель визита была намного более дружелюбной, чем у стаи альф, и Дерек хотел, чтобы собрались все. Для того, чтобы _представить всю стаю_. Сначала Стайлз хотел отказаться — на самом деле, он уже не считал себя частью стаи. Возможно, для Скотта и Эллисон, но не для остальной ее части. Он сознательно старался от них дистанцироваться.   
  
Но потом Скотт начал натуральным образом умолять, поскольку он был достаточно глуп, чтобы обещать Дереку присутствие Стайлза.   
  
— Отлично, — сдался он. — Я даже буду вести себя тихо, чтобы он выглядел хорошим альфой.   
  
— Он и есть хороший альфа, — возразил Скотт.  
  
— Сейчас — да. Спустя три года после того, когда ему реально надо было таковым быть.   
  
— Точняк. В любом случае, я не думаю, что тебе нужно вести себя как-то по-другому, а не так, как ты ведешь себя обычно.   
  
— Чувак, я все лето не вел себя «как обычно». Они уже даже не знают, что для меня нормально.   
  
— _А ты?_  
  
— Конечно, знаю, — Стайлз пожал плечами, хоть Скотт и не мог этого видеть.   
  
— Лжец.  
  
— Прекрати ловить меня на подобных вещах. Мне нужен свой собственный маленький мирок.   
  
Скотт просто сбросил вызов.   
  
Спустя два дня Стайлз послушно присел на краешек кровати Дерека. Он в очередной раз не поместился на диване и теперь всеми силами старался не прикасаться к вещам на прикроватной тумбочке. В помещении также находились и другие люди, а если быть точнее, другие _оборотни_ , и Стайлз чувствовал себя тут абсолютно не к месту. Он подозревал, что его позвали только для того, чтобы Эллисон чувствовала себя чуточку легче.   
  
— Я так понимаю, что именно ты, как альфа, занимаешься разработкой планов? — спросила Дерека альфа другой стаи. Они представляли собой две противоположности. Она была маленькой и стройной, со светлыми волосами и темными глазами.   
  
Стайлзу захотелось фыркнуть на такое заявление. Если Дерек в чем-то был действительно плох — так это в разработке планов. По крайней мере, тех планов, которые сработают.   
  
Похоже, Дерек ожидал от него какого-либо комментария, поскольку его пристальный взгляд на мгновение метнулся к Стайлзу, прежде чем вернуться к альфе другой стаи. Стайлз уже забыл ее имя. Он ее сразу невзлюбил, поскольку она бы отлично смотрелась рядом с Дереком.   
  
— Планами обычно занимаются Стайлз и Эллисон, — пояснил Дерек. — А Стайлз еще и занимается исследованиями.   
  
— Люди? — удивилась она, и Стайлз отвел взгляд, когда она посмотрела прямо на него.   
  
— Да. Они более чем способны.   
  
— Способны к чему? — совсем не казалось, что она хотела кого-то обидеть. Скорее она спрашивала это из искреннего любопытства.   
  
Стайлз поборол в себе желание рассказать обо всех тех разах, когда они с Эллисон спасли их мохнатые задницы, будучи просто жалкими людишками.   
  
— Эллисон раньше была охотницей. Она знает, как постоять за себя. И она спасала нас много раз! — немедленно возмутился Скотт, и Стайлз улыбнулся сам себе.   
  
— А что насчет тебя? — альфа перевела взгляд и выжидательно уставилась на Стайлза.   
  
Он решил не повторять снова сцену со снежным человеком, так что просто пожал плечами и отвернулся, буквально чувствуя на себе пристальные взгляды Дерека и всей остальной стаи. Они явно ожидали, что он уж точно сможет сказать за себя. Всегда мог. Он без малейшей запинки грубил альфам. Он даже угрожал им, хоть и был просто человеком и не смог бы реально защитить себя, если бы до этого дошло дело.   
  
— Ух ты, да он у вас стесняшка? — обратилась альфа к Дереку, а затем вновь повернулась к Стайлзу.   
  
— Не всегда, — нахмурился Дерек, и Стайлз не был уверен, смущен он или недоволен. — Как я уже говорил, Стайлз обычно занимается исследованиями, и он очень ценен для нашей стаи.   
  
Он больше никак не прокомментировал поведение Стайлза, а в скором времени разговор перетек к другим темам, повлекшим за собой споры с альфой стаи. Стайлз с тоской посмотрел на книгу, лежащую на тумбочке, поскольку он сидел вдали от остальных, а значит, был забыт в ходе их обсуждения.   
  
Но вместо того, чтобы взять книгу, он поднялся на ноги и решил незаметно ускользнуть от них, раз уж они в любом случае слишком увлечены своей беседой. Нет, Скотт, скорее всего, заметит, но ничего не скажет. И как только он оказался у двери, раздался голос Дерека:  
— Куда собрался?  
  
Теперь абсолютно все смотрели на него, и Стайлз немного растерялся. Он даже не был уверен, почему.  
  
— Я собрался домой.   
  
— Останься. Гости еще не ушли.   
  
Хотелось сказать что-нибудь о более важных занятиях, нежели чаепитие с гостями, но перед отъездом в колледж это была последняя возможность провести время вместе, так что он кивнул, прошел к кровати и уселся обратно.   
  
Вновь глянув на Дерека, Стайлз ожидал увидеть его полностью увлеченным разговором, но вместо этого поймал на себе его пристальный взгляд.   
  
_«Что?»_ — не совладав с собой, одними губами произнес он.   
  
Дерек кинул на него серьезный взгляд, а затем вернулся к разговору, но маленькая складка между бровей так и не разгладилась. Стайлзу захотелось отвесить себе увесистую оплеуху.   
  
Другая стая уехала только спустя четыре часа. Еще через тридцать минут начала расходиться его собственная. Скотт и Эллисон уходили последними, и Стайлз уже поднялся на ноги, чтобы последовать за ними, но Дерек схватил его за руку.   
  
— Можешь остаться?   
  
Стайлз открыл рот, хотел сказать «нет», но затем сдался. Рухнул обратно. Кивнул. Ну да, Дерек в любом случае не оставил бы это все без комментариев. Стайлз просто надеялся, что все обойдется сообщением или еще как-нибудь, чтобы не позориться, выслушивая все лично.   
  
Дерек долгое время сохранял молчание. Стайлз подозревал, что он просто выжидал, пока вся стая не покинет зону слышимости. Как тактично с его стороны.   
  
— Может, объяснишь мне, что происходит? — поинтересовался Дерек, когда Стайлз помогал ему отнести грязную посуду на кухню.   
  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.   
  
Дерек даже не указал ему на ложь. Да ему и не надо было.   
  
— Все это… — Дерек как-то неопределенно взмахнул руками, но Стайлз прекрасно понимал, что он имел в виду.  
  
— Вообще, знаешь, я не могу остаться, — быстро затараторил Стайлз, когда все тело буквально начало зудеть от беспокойства. Просто хотелось обо всем этом забыть. — Приятно было тебя увидеть, и…  
  
— Может, ты в кои-то веки дашь мне закончить?  
  
Стайлз закрыл рот, и руки в карманах сжались в кулак.   
  
— Ты должен был сказать «нет», — как-то огорченно и даже рассерженно заметил Дерек.   
  
— Что? Ты только что сам попросил меня заткнуться, — возможно, это был какой-то прикол, но когда Стайлз украдкой взглянул на Дерека, ему так не показалось. Тот выглядел потерянным и даже грустным.   
  
— Ты должен был сказать «нет». Ты должен был сказать: «Нет, Дерек. Я не заткнусь только потому, что ты меня об этом попросил». Вот что было бы нормально _для тебя_.   
  
Стайлз раздраженно выдохнул. Неужели Дерек и впрямь ничего не понимал?   
  
— Я просто стараюсь стать лучше.   
  
— Лучше в чем?   
  
А затем слова вылетели из его рта, и Стайлз не смог их остановить. Он даже не знал наверняка, хотел ли их остановить.   
  
— Лучшим возможным парнем. Для тебя. Потому что, видимо, у меня нет шансов, когда я — это я.   
  
Возможно, Дерек был в шоке, Стайлз не мог сказать наверняка, но ему удалось беспрепятственно сбежать. Он даже умудрился доехать до дома, при этом позвонить Скотту, чтобы тот подъехал к нему, и не создать ни одной аварийной ситуации на дороге, хоть и знал, что это очень плохо — разговаривать по телефону во время вождения.   
  
К тому моменту, когда Стайлз выпрыгнул из джипа, Скотт уже стоял возле его дома. И складывалось такое ощущение, что он бежал. Возможно, для него так было быстрее, чем ехать. Где-то в глубине сознания мелькнула надежда, что никто не видел, как Скотт бежал быстрее, чем обычные люди. Хотя Стайлз не собирался его за это отчитывать, потому что Скотт нужен был ему рядом в этот момент.   
  
— Что произошло? — спросил Скотт.   
  
— Он спросил меня «лучше в чем?», и я ему сказал! — Стайлз никак не мог справиться с ключами. Его руки тряслись от адреналиновой встряски так, что Скотту пришлось отобрать у него связку и самому отпереть дверь.   
  
— Чувак, я что-то не догоняю. Успокойся.   
  
Скотт толкнул его на диван, а сам уселся на журнальный столик напротив него. Сейчас в его взгляде было меньше тревоги и больше беспокойства.   
  
— Дерек. Дерек спросил меня, что происходит, и я рассказал, что пытаюсь стать лучше. А он спросил меня «лучше в чем?», и я ответил, что пытаюсь стать лучшим возможным парнем для него.   
  
Скотт выпучил глаза. Стайлз был практически уверен, что его глаза тоже скоро выпадут из орбит. О нет, он рассказал Дереку. И в этот момент его сердце сорвалось в такой бешеный ритм, что стало дурно.   
  
— Успокойся, — Скотт протянул руку и сжал его плечо.   
  
— Зачем?! Я… Я рассказал ему. Это самое худшее, что могло случиться!  
  
— Стайлз, тебе необходимо успокоиться. Потому что я хочу кое-что тебе рассказать.   
  
Возможно, устранять волнение тоже входило в разряд оборотнических суперсил, потому что, подстраиваясь под каждый вдох и выдох Скотта, Стайлз начал чувствовать себя чуточку лучше.   
  
— Слушай, Дерек был сбит с толку не меньше меня. Мы все волновались за тебя. Но знаешь, ты… ты важен для него, — Скотт неловко откашлялся.   
  
У Стайлза в голове была такая неразбериха, что слова доходили до него с трудом.   
  
— Я не понял.  
  
Скотт почесал затылок и решительно кивнул, как будто что-то сам для себя решил.   
  
— Ладно, я все тебе расскажу. Сначала он жутко разозлился и назвал нас всех придурками, когда ты ушел в тот первый раз. Ну, когда перепутал наши напитки. А потом взял с нас обещание, что мы тебе и слова не скажем, если ты снова их перепутаешь.   
  
— Но потом у меня получилось лучше! — Стайлз удивленно уставился в ответ.  
  
— Нет, мы просто промолчали! Тогда ты снова все перепутал! — голос Скотта звучал расстроенно. — А затем, когда ты затеял уборку, он разозлился на нас за то, что мы сказали тебе про вонь в квартире.   
  
— Ну, вы тогда реально поступили грубо.   
  
— Да не в этом дело! Будь я на твоем месте, он бы не стал заморачиваться и просто заставил вынюхать все самому. Стайлз, он не позволил мне выкинуть все те средства, и когда я в последний раз был в лофте, они все так же стояли в шкафчике.   
  
Мозг Стайлза попытался вычленить из этих слов хоть какой-то смысл, но затея с треском провалилась. Поступило слишком много новой информации, чтобы суметь ее всю обработать.   
  
— А еще он ни с того ни с сего запретил Эрике рассылать сообщения по поводу встреч стаи, хотя сам же ее раньше об этом просил. Не знаю, имеешь ли ты к этому какое-либо отношение, но это странно. И он не позволил нам съесть ни кусочка того пирога, что ты готовил. На прошлой неделе у него в холодильнике еще оставалось несколько кусочков.   
  
По подозрениям Стайлза, его взгляд на Скотта сейчас напоминал то ли взгляд дебила, то ли очень пьяного человека.   
  
— Ты хочешь сказать…? — Стайлз резко замолчал. Нет, это просто невозможно. — Думаю, что ты мне все это говоришь, чтобы я почувствовал себя лучше.   
  
— Ну, если ты мне не веришь, можешь сам сходить и проверить, — Скот пожал плечами так, словно ему все равно.   
  
Стайлз неотрывно смотрел на Скотта. Это могла быть уловка… Нет, Скотт не ожидал, что Стайлз вот прямо сейчас сорвется и кинется к Дереку, чтобы проверить правдивость его слов. Именно поэтому Стайлз так и поступит. Когда он выскочил из дома и запрыгнул в свой джип, друг даже не попытался его остановить. Оставалось надеяться, что он додумается запереть за собой дверь ключом, спрятанным под ковриком.   
  
Запыхавшись от быстрого бега через несколько лестничных пролетов, он, наконец, остановился возле лофта и забарабанил в дверь. Прошло, наверное, очень много времени, прежде чем дверь отъехала в сторону, явив перед ним Дерека.   
— Мне просто нужно кое-что проверить, — выдохнул Стайлз и прошмыгнул мимо Дерека, пока тот не успел ничего сказать.   
  
Он сразу ринулся на кухню и начал распахивать шкафчики один за другим. Поначалу он действительно думал, что Скотт солгал, но последний шкафчик заставил его прекратить обыск. Там нашлись его ингредиенты для выпечки, миски и все остальное. А за всем этим стояла бутылка того чистящего средства, благодаря которому квартира провоняла кошачьей мочой.   
  
Дерек так и остался стоять в дверном проеме, не пытаясь остановить Стайлза, когда тот, мельком заметив фартук на спинке кухонного стула, открыл холодильник. За двумя полупустыми бутылками с молоком стояла тарелка с оставшимся пирогом, завернутая в пищевую пленку.   
  
— Чувак, — Стайлз начал задыхаться, но уже совсем по другой причине, и глянул на Дерека, но тот просто пожал плечами. Он выглядел смущенным. — Это уже вряд ли можно есть.   
  
Дерек снова пожал плечами.   
  
И вот тогда-то Стайлз и осознал, что он стоит посреди кухни Дерека и роется в его вещах, пытаясь понять, влюблен Дерек в него или нет.   
  
— Скотт мне кое-что рассказал, — замявшись, признался Стайлз. — И мне нужно было проверить, правда ли это.  
  
— И как, правда? — Дерек избегал смотреть ему в глаза.   
  
— Не знаю. Может быть? — Стайлзу казалось, что ноги вновь наполнились миллионами воздушных пузырьков. И грудь тоже. Как будто сейчас или никогда. — Видишь ли, есть один парень, который мне нравится. И я предположил, что мог бы измениться в кого-то, кто подошел бы этому парню лучше всего. Я считал, что потерпел неудачу, но сейчас я думаю, что мне, возможно, удалось.   
  
— Я не знаю, почему такая дурацкая мысль вообще взбрела тебе в голову, — вздохнул Дерек. — Тебе не нужно меняться.   
  
— Но я думал… заботиться о твоих бетах, не сомневаться в твоих решениях… — Стайлз замахал руками для большей выразительности, — …готовка, уборка, все дела. Я думал, что тебе это нужно.   
  
— Мои беты могут сами о себе позаботиться. Они все взрослые люди, им совсем не нужно, чтобы ты брал на себя роль мамочки. И если ты еще не заметил, я тоже достаточно взрослый…  
  
Стайлз фыркнул. Уголок губ Дерека дернулся вверх.   
  
— …и тебе не нужно меня опекать. — Последующая пауза оказалась настолько долгой, что Стайлзу хватило времени задаться вопросом, а ждал ли Дерек какого-либо ответа. — Такое твое поведение приводит меня в беспокойство. Мне нравится, что ты со мной споришь. Что тебе наплевать, какого цвета становятся мои глаза, когда я обращаюсь, — Дерек откашлялся и отвел взгляд. — Мне нравится, что ты всегда считал себя равным мне. Потому что мне ты нужен именно таким, а не тем странным человеком, которым ты был все лето — неспособным постоять за себя и ответить на словесные выпады.   
  
— Такое ощущение, что я в какой-нибудь мелодраме, — прошептал Стайлз, просто чтобы удержать в себе поток глупостей, который так и рвался наружу. — Я тот чувак, который улетает во Францию, а ты тот, кто приезжает в аэропорт на детском велосипеде, чтобы попросить меня этого не делать.   
  
— И чем же все закончится?   
  
— Я никогда не делал того, о чем ты мне говорил, — усмехнулся Стайлз в ответ на улыбку Дерека.   
  
— И это хорошо. А иначе мы все были бы уже мертвы.   
  
— Как хорошо, что у тебя есть я, — Стайлз сглотнул, наблюдая, как Дерек подошел еще ближе.   
  
— Это действительно так, — Дерек подцепил пальцами шлевки на джинсах Стайлза и притянул к себе. — Все еще улетаешь во Францию?   
  
— Думаю, что колледж все же лучше. Ближе, — казалось, все его тело вибрировало от близости Дерека. На какой-то момент Стайлз потерялся, не зная, куда деть свои руки, но затем Дерек поцеловал его, скользнув языком в рот, и руки как-то сами легли на его шею.   
  
Стайлз почему-то ожидал, что Дерек будет действовать медленно. Это явно был не тот случай. Когда Дерек отстранился, Стайлз чувствовал, как ныли его припухшие губы. Дерек дышал тяжело, и Стайлз почти сразу понял, что делал то же самое.   
  
— Я так сильно завелся, — выдохнул он и даже не соизволил смутиться своих необдуманных слов. Взгляд скользнул по груди Дерека, обтянутой тканью темно-серой хенли, а затем опустился на джинсы, которые заставляли Стайлза задаваться вопросом: а не получил ли Дерек такую задницу в качестве компенсации от высших сил за весь тот пиздец, через который ему пришлось пройти.   
  
— Это тоже из какого-нибудь фильма? — спросил Дерек, прикасаясь губами к ушной раковине Стайлза.   
  
— Возможно. Черт, эта футболка странно на меня действует, — Стайлз потянул за ткань, чтобы подчеркнуть свои слова, но смех Дерека прямо ему в шею заставил голову совсем опустеть.   
  
— _Ты_ на меня действуешь, — Дерек поцеловал его снова. А, может быть, это Стайлз поцеловал Дерека. Это не имело никакого значения. Важнее всего были губы Дерека, от которых подкашивались колени, и пальцы, которые сильнее цеплялись за темно-серую ткань.   
  
— Вот и я о том же, — пробубнил Стайлз ему в рот и тут же оказался прижатым к холодильнику.   
  
— Не мог бы ты заткнуться и не портить все, когда я пытаюсь тебя поцеловать?   
  
— Ни за что.  
  
Чуть позже Дереку все же удалось заставить Стайлза заткнуться, начисто выметая из его головы все слова, которые тот когда-либо знал. Стайлз лежал на животе на кровати Дерека, пока сам Дерек буквально трахал его своими пальцами. Все, что оставалось Стайлзу, это цепляться за простынь и повыше вскидывать задницу, пошире расставляя ноги. И он издал какой-то сдавленный, всхлипывающий стон, когда ощутил, что пальцы заменил язык Дерека.   
  
Он был слишком слаб, чтобы дотянуться до своего члена, и, возможно, оно было к лучшему, поскольку по ощущениям Стайлз был совсем близко. А затем Дерек вновь протолкнул в него палец, и Стайлз дернул бедрами, судорожно сжимая простынь в руках. Кажется, он даже вскрикнул. Его бедра задрожали, пальцы ног поджались, а от истекающего предэякулятом члена на простыне образовалось мокрое пятно.   
  
— Дерек, — всхлипнул Стайлз, насаживаясь на пальцы. — Блять, Дерек, я…  
  
Он понятия не имел, что пытался сказать.   
  
Дерек целовал его поясницу, раскрывая своими пальцами. Сначала одним, потом двумя. Стайлзу пришлось умолять Дерека и громко всхлипывать, прежде чем к двум добавился третий. Он никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь будет умолять об этом, но, видимо, он просто раньше не знал, что эти пальцы умеют. Они умеют заставлять окончательно терять голову.   
  
— Кончишь для меня? — спросил Дерек, скользя губами по позвоночнику Стайлза вниз к его заднице. От звучания хриплого голоса Стайлза выгнуло дугой, но, прежде чем он успел ответить, пальцы исчезли, и Дерек руками раздвинул ягодицы, проскальзывая языком внутрь.   
  
И вот тогда Стайлз кончил, бурно, до боли выгибаясь в спине и толкаясь задницей в лицо Дерека. Наверное, он кричал, а, может быть, не издал ни звука. Но когда он кончал на простынь Дерека, мир перед глазами на мгновение побелел.   
Какое-то время все, что он мог делать — это пытаться отдышаться и восстановить связь со своими конечностями, которые были слишком вялыми и, казалось, совсем не принадлежали его собственному телу.   
  
Дерек лег рядом, медленно поглаживая его спину.   
  
— Господи, боже мой, — наконец, выдохнул Стайлз. — Кажется, я умер.   
  
— Очень надеюсь, что это не так, — Дерек наклонился и поцеловал его в плечо. Он помог Стайлзу перекатиться на спину, и глаза у него в этот момент по-дурацки сияли.  
  
— Мне нужно вернуть тебе должок, — Стайлз был уже на полпути к намеченной цели, когда Дерек начал целовать его медленно и лениво, как будто у него было на это все время в мире. А затем он отстранился и потерся носом о нос Стайлза.  
  
— Позже. Сначала в душ.   
  
Они ютились в душе Дерека и, как ни странно, просто целовались, зато так долго, что к тому моменту, когда они оттуда вылезли, кончики пальцев на руках и ногах неприятно сморщились. А потом Дерек попросил его остаться на ночь, и Стайлз согласился. Без малейшей заминки.   
  
Стайлзу было так мягко и тепло лежать под одеялом с Дереком под боком.   
  
— Так это все по-настоящему, да? — подтолкнув Хейла ногой, спросил он.   
  
Дерек изучал его взглядом довольно долго. Его волосы растрепались по подушке, и Стайлзу вдруг стало очень интересно, как они будут выглядеть с утра. Дерек поймал его ногу между своих, удерживая на месте.  
  
— Да, все по-настоящему.   
  
— Хотя мне придется вернуться в колледж.   
  
— Я буду к тебе приезжать, — пожал плечами Дерек.   
  
— Правда? — Стайлз не смог сдержать улыбку и протянул руку, проведя ладонью по щетине на лице Дерека. Он попытался придать взгляду как можно больше злобы, когда Дерек цапнул его палец зубами, но не был уверен, что это сработало на все сто процентов.   
  
— Знаешь, я все еще сержусь на тебя за издевательства над моими навыками уборки.   
  
— Что? — Дерек поглаживал живот Стайлза под одеялом, совершенно не способствуя здравому мышлению.   
  
— Когда я рассыпал муку на твоей кухне. Ты сказал, что мне лучше не убираться, потому что прошлый раз это все закончилось плачевно.   
  
Дерек тяжело вздохнул и зарылся носом в волосах Стайлза.  
  
— Это была всего лишь шутка.   
  
Стайлз отстранился и серьезно посмотрел на него.  
  
— Тебе стоит серьезно поработать над своим чувством юмора.   
  
— Я знаю, как это компенсировать, — Дерек поцеловал Стайлза, а его рука тем временем опустилась вниз и нежно погладила его член.   
  
— Окей, да, ты прощен.   
  
Закончилось все тем, что Стайлз оседлал бедра Дерека и ездил на нем медленно и очень, очень долго, просто ради отмщения. Теперь настало время Дерека терять голову.   
  


***

  
  
Проснувшись на следующее утро, Стайлз не сразу смог понять, где находится. Он потянулся к прикроватной тумбочке за своим телефоном и проверил время. На экране высветилось 7:18 утра и оповещение о новом сообщении от отца.   
  
**> Скотт сказал, что ты остался на ночь у Дерека. Жду тебя дома к обеду. Папа.   
**  
Как будто без этой подписи Стайлз и так бы не понял, от кого сообщение. Но он мысленно поблагодарил Скотта за то, что тому хватило ума предупредить его папу, где пропал его сын, поскольку сам Стайлз об этом даже не подумал.   
  
Дерек все еще спал рядом, свернувшись на боку лицом к Стайлзу. Одна рука его была вытянута вперед, как будто он пытался дотянуться до него, и все тело Стайлза вновь будто наполнилось миллионами воздушных пузырьков.   
  
Он улыбнулся сам себе и отвел взгляд от спящего Дерека, чтобы осмотреть все остальное пространство. Кругом царил беспорядок, одежда валялась на полу, а подушка, должно быть, была спихнута с кровати где-то посреди ночи. И вдруг он заметил очень знакомую вещь, висящую на спинке стула. Это оказалась та толстовка, которую Стайлз забыл в самом начале лета.   
  
— Эй, ты заграбастал себе мою толстовку.  
  
Дерек что-то невнятно пробурчал и сонно проморгался. Он придвинулся ближе, и тело Стайлза стало мягким и податливым, согретое чужим теплом.   
  
— Если ты еще поспишь, я надену твой фартук и приготовлю тебе завтрак.   
  
Ах, да, наверное, Стайлз рассказал прошлой ночью об этой своей фантазии, когда его разум был совсем затуманен.   
  
Три часа спустя Дерек действительно приготовил ему завтрак в одном лишь фартуке.


End file.
